Lucifer
by Effervescent Passion
Summary: ::Oneshot:: They were of two worlds. They were of different personalities. Their childhood was of the same place. She was important to him. He was important to her. But even so...maybe it was too much sometimes.  AloisxOC


Okay, so SHINee's new song came out like a couple weeks ago and I've been loving it! It made me want to suddenly write a one-shot, featuring the adorable Alois (however much of a brat he is). He's been my latest interest ever since Kuroshitsuji II came out.

Other than that, I warn you, Alois may be OOC in some parts. I'm sorry. D:

If there are some mistakes, I'm sorry. It's difficult writing on this computer, since I'm out of the country. I'll fix it up when I return back home.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kuroshitsuji II, however epic it is.

**

* * *

**

**Lucifer**

_If you tie me down and trap me  
Then the love is also tied down  
The future is also tied down  
It can't grow anymore  
Freely empty yourself and look at me  
I'll fill you only, I'll completely fill you only_

-"Lucifer" by SHINee

* * *

He's cold.

He's selfish.

He's snide.

He's thoughtless.

He's deceiving.

He's sadistic.

…Or so she thought.

* * *

Anna crossed her legs, placing her right hand on the kneecap of the top leg. Her eyes gazed out of the tiny carriage, her green orbs staring blankly at the passing trees. They were painted of a fresh and bright green colour, a beautiful green. Heaving a small sigh, she yawned, catching the attention of another person, or persons, sitting in the exact carriage as her.

He blinked his eyes.

Turning his head around, he quirked his head around to stare at her yawning quietly. A hand was placed over her mouth in a tired matter as her mouth closed and her hands fell back down beside her sitting body. She felt eyes pierce through her and shifted her head around to gaze at his pretty face. His blue eyes seemed to melt to a clear and gentle ice blue as she looked back through her own grassy green. Through that short pause, it was as if they could understand each other, they could know what each other was thinking. Nonetheless, he was the first to speak up.

"Tired?" His voice peaked childishly, in a slight trill, as his head cocked itself to the side. He began to kick his legs against the seat in a frivolous manner, causing the man sitting next to the young master to turn his head around. His expression failed to change as he shifted his glasses up higher onto his nose, and placed his hands back down.

Anna nodded her head slowly, rubbing her eyes now as she answered back. "Yeah well, a little I suppose. I'm not going to lie to you, I barely slept a wink last night."

Alois stopped kicking his legs. "Was the bed uncomfortable?" In his head however, had a sort of opposite thought. _"I thought it was terrible" _

"Not exactly. I was…thinking about something you could say."

Alois blinked his eyes a couple times. Thinking about what? Besides, he knew Anna wasn't one to think deeply about something too long. He remembered seeing her fall asleep during a lot of the events that they partook together the day before. He was sure she was going to crash into bed and fall asleep like the dead. Deciding not to pry into why, since Anna probably wouldn't say anything anyways, he decided to remain quiet.

It was a long silence.

Every now and then, someone would shift their body positions, or Alois would begin to kick his legs again. But as far as sound goes, those were the only sounds that emerged from the running carriage.

But even so…Anna couldn't help but think it was odd. Alois…was much too quiet. Alois was known to have a sort of split personality. In one moment, he could be the most innocent and childish boy anyone would ever think of, and in the next, he would throw out snarky comments, complete with devilish actions. He was never one to sit still.

But still, she loved the childish side of his personality.

The carriage stopped. Anna gazed out the window once again to take a look, and found her grassy green eyes staring out into the Trancy manor. Alois's butler, Claude, opened the door on Alois's side and bowed, allowing the blonde boy to walk down. Alois skipped his way down and stretched slightly before turning around to face the carriage again. Next, Claude reached out his hands towards Anna, in a polite manner. Anna nodded quickly and took his hands and began to descend the short stairs.

Alois smiled as Anna's feet touched the cement ground.

Although younger that Alois by a month or so, it was clearly evident that she was a much more mature person. But even so, it's not like Anna's rich, or famous, or of noble birth. It was simply because Anna and Alois were already aquainted. Because she was there during the "incident," he had felt a sense of attachment to the girl. Even Alois himself didn't know whether it was love or simply friendship. Like Alois, Anna was afraid of being left alone. After seeing so many dear friends die before her eyes, whenever another person she knows well is in danger, panic would flush throughout her entire body. She would hyperventilite, and then ultimately, faint, under severe circumstances.

She tried to change the bad habit, but it was impossible.

But because of that, she had lost the fear of dying herself.

Others were simply more important.

She took small steps as she continued to walk back to the Trancy house. Her eyes gazed at it drearily and sleep-like. _"I really need a nap." _She thought in her head. Suddenly, something warm and fleshy touched her hands. Turning her head around, she found herself looking into a pair of ice blue eyes. They were truly beautiful. Alois smiled brightly as he continued to hold her hand, leading the way back to the mansion.

In her eyes, Alois was perfect. He was cute, childish, and in some ways, even kind. Even if Alois was the most devilish person in the world, she would still feel affectionate towards him. It doesn't matter even if he would hurt her physically or emotionally, she would still love him. There were even times she had considered running away. That way, no matter what happens, Alois can't hurt her. But...even she didn't have the courage to complete the feat. Alois was simply too captivating, too likable for her to leave. She had vowed to stay with him until he finds his special someone, no matter who. She would always be there for him.

She had considered that he held feelings for her, but that was impossible either way. She wasn't of noble blood.

It could never work.

Alois's hand was warm, making Anna feel all warm inside. She sighed happily in her head, careful not to say it out loud. Alois flashed another cute smile in her direction, making Anna feel as if she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Hey Anna!" He called out towards her as they continued to walk. They were now walking past the garden, each tree, flower, bush, tended to beautifully and carefully. The most beautiful were the roses that arched across the white arches overhead. They were such a vibrant red, such a beautiful colour, a warm scarlet. Scarlet...like blood.

Anna turned her head to face Alois. "Yeah?"

"It's such a pain! There's going to be some guests over later, something about money, so they'll be joining us for dinner. Honestly, I would much rather just have dinner with you. People like them ought to learn that they're nothing more than an annoyance." Alois spat out the last sentence as bitterly as he could. He had strong dislike for people. The world was selfish, especially people on the world right now. All they cared about was money and fame. Nothing else mattered. That was also one reason why he felt affectionate towards Anna. She wasn't selfish in that sense. Even if she was the poorest of the poor, as well as the most hated in the city, she would still try her best to be her. Maybe it was love he felt, maybe, but even so, there was one thing he knew, Anna wasn't just a petty friend of his.

She would never be just a petty friend.

Finally, they reached the door. Claude moved swiftly, appearing in front of the door within seconds to let the two in. Alois smiled as he continued to hold her hand as they entered through the door together. Anna smiled back in return as she heard the door close behind her.

She gasped. Why did she always gasp whenever she entered through the door of the Trancy house? What was it that made her always be so captivated? Was it the elegant wallpaper, the expensive furniture, or the large chandelier that hung from the ceiling? Either way, Anna couldn't help but always be amazed whenever she opened the door. Everything was simply too beautiful...too impossible. The child she knew couldn't be from such a rich and prestigous family right? Why would he be THERE if he was of noble blood? Even so, nothing is changed. Alois is Alois no matter what status he has.

...At least that's what she told herself to believe.

Alois let go of her hand. The warmth left from her palms to her fingertips and once more were encased in a cool manner. Alois began to whisper something to Claude inaudible to Anna's ears. It was probably something about the guest coming later anyways.

Annd lifted her right hand and pointed up the staircase of the house. "I'm going to get some rest until the guest comes. Is that okay?" Anna asked while tilting her head to the side, as if her head was asking a question too. For a second there, Anna swore she saw Alois have a sad frown on his face. However, his face turned into a bright smile and nodded his head childishly. His hands were behind his back as he turned back around to face Claude.

Anna said her goodbye as she began to take steps up the stairs. Frowning herself, she turned a couple of corners until she reached a door: her room. She opened her door to see her fluffy white bed. It looked so inviting for her to take a nice long nap. But of course, knowing she had limited time to nap, she undressed quickly and collapsed on the bed with a soft thump. A smile spread across her face as she closed her eyes and pulled the covers over her body, enjoying the softness of her bed. After she napped, she should probably go shower and change, and ask Hannah for assistance of course.

It's been awhile since she'd seen Hannah. How was she doing?

Shutting off her thoughts, she felt nothing but numbness and warmth.

**xxx**

Alois flicked a pen around his finger, toying with it boredly. He stared at the elegant red pen as it twirled between his fingers. He was alone in the room, with him sitting at the rich wood desk, staring blankly only at the pen, papers scattered across the desk.

To put it simply: He was completely and utterly bored.

Claude was busy preparing for the arrival of the guests.

Anna was asleep in her room from fatigue over the past few days.

And...he hated to associate himself with his servants. After all, they were nothing more than mere servants.

Suddenly, Alois began to giggle to himself. Servants...useless. Claude could do things ten...no... a hundred times better than his servants, so why wouldn't he let him get rid them? They took up space in the mansion and were uninteresting. Especially, Hannah. He loathed the timid female. She was calm...too calm. And whenever he was around, she would began to shake quietly, her eyes downcast, looking terrified.

Pitiful.

That's what she is.

He stopped twirling the pen. Anna...he missed her. If only she wasn't tired...then he could be bothering her right now. Besides... she was the only female that he really had affections for. There was still a few hours until they would arrive and he didn't feel like filling out any papers yet. Besides, they were only here so they could "receive" money from the Trancy family.

...Maybe he should take a nap too. It may take up a few hours of his time.

But then again, maybe he shouldn't. He should probably think of something to chase away the guests away as soon as possible. Guests were disgusting. They smelt of greed; absolutely disgusting. Claude smelled good, and so did Anna, although Anna's scent was much more floral and sweet.

Anna...was it love? In one sense, it was love, in another sense, it was simply attachment.

But even so, she was important to him.

He had always loved her clear grassy green eyes. Looking into them, was like staring in a beautiful green field. It made him feel warm and happy. And he always liked her pretty auburn hair. It looked especially pretty when it was curled into ringlets and adorned with sparkling jewelry. Then, she would wear a beautiful dress than would flow around her with the most elegant heeled shoes. Thinking about it now, maybe he should call on Hannah, since she was her personal maid. Then he could get her to dress up prettily, even if it was useless at a small gathering like this.

Actually, nah. He wasn't in the mood to talk to Hannah.

He shut his eyes for a few seconds. Maybe he needs a short nap too.

**xxx**

"What a gorgeous house!" A fancy lady wearing a royal gold dress carrying a matching gold parasol walked out of a small mahonagy carriage. Following behind her husbands footsteps, her heels clacked against the cement ground loudly, as if it a signal that they had arrived. Her husband snarled quickly, then heaved a hearty chuckly, quickling changing his expression. He scratched the back of his as the door of the Trancy house began to open with a flourish. There, standing by the doorway, stood Alois, clad in expensive clothing. A bright smile was worn on his face as he began to near the couple.

Claude stood next to the door, keeping it open whilst holding a white towel in his arms and bowing.

"Ahh, you must be the Earl. This is quite the impressive property you have here." The large man gave another hearty chuckle, this time louder. Just hearing his voice made Alois feel like puking. His voice was disgustingly loud, and his breath smelled heavily of smoke and beer. He hated men like that. And complimenting the house, that was nothing more than a way to suck up to him. Couldn't they be more like Claude? Alois could clearly see that this man had dressed with his best attire. Another way to suck up to him.

Behind the man stood a tall woman. Her gold dress was terribly bright, as with her parasol. The gold screamed attention. Her face was smothered with thick make-up and red lipstick. She showed an awful lot of cleavage. Good thing Alois wasn't interested in things like that. Too bad for her. He already had someone by his side. She was already enough. As long as she and Claude were always there, nothing else mattered.

Although disgusted, Alois continued to smile brightly while gesturing his hands. "Please come in!" The couple looked into each others eyes quickly and began to desecend into the house. Alois, following behind them, frowned and pulled his mouth to a thin line, eyes glaring. Claude caught onto his glare and shot a small glare of his own towards Alois. Alois scoffed quickly and smiled fakely again.

They gasped.

The couple's face were astonished as they entered in. They couldn't help but gape at the furniture, the ceiling, the wallpaper. The Trancy family was indeed rich, like the rumors stated. As they continued to stare, another pair of heels clacked against the ground, this time from the staircase. Auburn hair was pulled into delicate curls with a large flower clip at the back. She wore an elegant pink dress that seemed to go well with her eyes and hair. Her eyes blinked confused as she continued to walk down the stairs. Were these people the guests?

Alois smiled, this time for real. His face began to brighten as he skipped his way towards her. Anna tilted her head to the side as she came to a stop in front of Alois. He grabbed her hand quickly and closed his eyes for a second before reopening them. Luckily, his back was turned from the gaping couple. "You're up." Alois whispered to Anna, his voice soft for once. Anna nodded her head back in response, smiling back. His other hand touched her cheek softly, caressing it.

"...Is she...your sister? Or your fiancee?" The woman began to speak up. Alois snarled, still holding onto Anna's hand and tightened his grip. Couldn't they see he was busy? Anna frowned, seeing Alois's snarling face. At the same time, she could feel her face heat up. They thought...she was his fiancee? Alois turned his head around and smiled brightly towards the couple.

"What's it to you?" His smile quickly turned into a short glare as his voice became rougher. "Can't people like you stop nosing into other's business? It's annoying. You digust me." He turned his head back around, facing Anna.

The couple gasped, utterly surprised by Alois's sudden change in emotion. They blinked their eyes nonstop. Claude, tired from watching, decided to take action. "Sir and Madam, would you please follow me this way." Bowing like a gentlemen, the stoic butler walked to another room, the couple following behind still surprised. The door they entered closed, engulfing the entrance with silence.

"...Alois?" Anna spoke up. She was already used to his snide ways, but couldn't help but feel...powerless whenever he snapped. She knew Alois wouldn't change his bad habit, but still, he could make some effort of it. She knew he enjoyed seeing the distress of others, she knew he enjoyed seeing others in pain, but was there really nothing to do to change him? And yet...why was Alois still kind to her? Alois disliked females, she could see that by the way he treated Hannah, despite Hannah being Anna's lone female friend in the mansion. But still...why? Was it really only because she was there with him when Luca died?

She closed the thoughts as Alois answered back. "I was waiting for you. I had nothing to do earlier. It was really lonely you know?"

"Yeah, I know. But I couldn't help it. I was really sleepy. I'm sorry I kept you waiting."

"That's okay. You're here now. Don't leave me alright? Stay." He looked down, his voice almost pleading her to stay with him for the rest of the night. Of course, she had no choice but to oblige. Besides, she would've preferred it that way.

"Okay."

Alois smiled again, his face calm as he took her hand and put it next to his mouth, brushing it against his lips and cheeks. Her hand was so soft...so comfortable. It felt good as he held it there for a few moments, unaware of everything else. Anna couldn't help but flush. Alois was so...unpredictable.

He dropped her hand, still clasping it, and began to walk. "Shall we go?" Anna gave a swift nod as she followed behind him. As they reached the door, Alois stopped in front of the door, letting go of her hand. He turned his head around to face Anna again. "You know, I wouldn't mind it if you were my fiancee, forced or not." As he said the sentance, Alois could feel his own cheeks flow with heat. He brushed it off however, and continued to open the door.

The couple from earlier were both sitting on a sofa, a cup of tea in their hands. Alois walked in, carrying another smile on his face. Again, his smile was fake. He wanted to glare and scoff at them, kick them out of his house and get things over with, but seeing them made Alois think they were the type to not leave unless something truly tragic or freaky would happen.

"Say...Claude?" Alois turned his head around to face his butler. His butler's expression failed to change as he himself faced his young master. "When's dinner going to be ready?"

Claude bowed politely, answering, sensing Alois's urge to get the night quickly over with. "If you would like, dinner is already prepared and ready. Please follow me to the dining room." This time, the couple gazed at each other questioningly, wondering why they were being moved from room to room so quickly. Nonetheless, they ignored the thought and continued to follow behind.

Alois continued on by following the couple, eyes staring at their backs boredly, whereas Anna was the last to leave the room. She shut the wooden door behind her as it closed softly, being careful not to slam it. That door had always been delicate. She took a deep breath as she continued on, preparing for the worst to come.

**xxx**

_Alois laughed manaically, finger pointing tauntingly. "Just look at you two. You guys look absolutely pitiful right now. It's disgusting you know?"_

Anna shut the door of her room and pressed her back against it, feeling its cool wood against her warm back. It felt good. Although it wasn't the first time she's seen Alois's "other" personality, still, wasn't lashing out at them a bit too much?

_"I can't believe people like you. The both of you are like those dirty beggers, knees against the ground, hands pleading. You're disgustingly funny."_

_..._Even so, what was wrong with that? If it wasn't for Alois finding her after the death of his father, maybe Anna herself would be one of those beggers out on the streets. After all, no one wanted her. Her family sold her to slavery, and those who were like family were dead. Anna would have no one but herself if not for Alois. Maybe she would even be good and dead for all she knew.

_"I never want to see your faces around here again."_

Would that day ever come? The day when Alois would say those cruel words to Anna? Just thinking about it was fearful, if not utterly horrifying.

Sighing loudly once, she made her way across to her bed, hoping to rid her thoughts with some sleep. It was still early, but for some odd reason, she felt completely drained, even though she had already taken a nap earlier in the day. She collapsed on the bed, face on the blanket, barely keeping her eyes open. She still needed to get undressed but that would take awhile. Hannah would probably come and wake her up later to get her undressed.

Before her eyes could finally be laid to rest however, a sharp knock came from the door. Anna's head shot up instantly, facing the door. Taking a few steps towards it, she pondered about who it could be.

"Anna?" It was Alois, of course. "Can I come in?"

Anna moved dazingly, reaching towards the golden knob and turning it slightly. It was long until Alois practically pushed the door open and almost made Anna fall over, only to have her hands grabbed by his own. He pulled her up back steady on the ground and jumped onto Anna's bed, kicking off his shoes. He fell over, staring at the ceiling, completely ignoring all that around him. Anna went back to close the door once more before statiating herself next to him, her hands on her knees.

Alois refused to say a word as he continued to stare at the ceiling.

The pause was silent other than the clock ticking its second hand.

_Tick, tock, tick, tock_

It was such a loud sound.

Giving up, Alois thrusted his body up at last, staring at Anna's small hands. He unwittingly reached for one and lifted it up, using his right hand to stroke it. Her hand was such a fleshy white, and soft too. They were small, fingernails slightly long.

Anna's face flushed as Alois continued to feel her soft skin under his fingertips. His hands glided smoothly, tracing circles around the back of her hand. What was Alois doing? Was he...thinking about something? Alois was quiet again, like the morning. That means he had something on his mind that he wasn't too keen on saying out loud.

"...Alois?" Anna squeaked out, hoping Alois could hear her. He continued to trace circles, pretending not to hear her. "Alois?" She spoke a little louder, trying to catch his attention. Alois finally stopped and looked up into her eyes, a slight frown gracing his face. "Alois, what's wrong?"

He remained quiet, refusing to speak. Anna called his name again, practically forcing him to spit out the words. "Were you...scared?"

She tilted her head, confused about what Alois was asking. Scared? What for? Was it because of those guests earlier today? Was that what he had been worried about? Thinking she hit the spot, she answered with a soft voice. "Don't worry about me, I'm used to it. What about you? How are you feeling?"

His face perked up suddenly, smiling once again. "Much better." He let go of her hand and collapsed on the bed once more, arms stretched out. His answer was simple, but enough for Anna. Something felt wrong however. Her heart...clenched. It hurt slightly. Should she say the bitter words out? Her hands began to shake as she mustered up all her courage.

"Alois. What...am I to you?"

The question that had haunted her for the entire day, especially since after practically kicking out that couple from earlier, it made her question her existance in Alois's eyes. Would she be thrown out too one day?

Alois's eyes flashed quickly, his hands clenched. With that, he whispered to himself, "Everything. I want to make sure I don't leave anything behind when I go."

"Huh?" Anna blinked her eyes. She heard Alois mutter something silently to himself, but didn't exactly catch it. It was much too hushed.

"What I mean to say is, You're my Lucifer."

* * *

_Your undenaible spell is the Lucifer_

* * *

Okay, okay, I know, Lucifer is mostly mentioned towards that angel that became evil, blah blah blah, but there's another meaning to it too.

The alternative meaning is "light-bearer," (which I've learned from looking at the lyrics for Lucifer but that's beyond the point) which is saying that Alois thinks of Anna as his light.

Yeah, I know, he's pretty OOC in many parts, but meh, maybe showing a more affectionate side would be good? Sides, I absolutely adore Alois, bi-polar or not.

Okay, so lets go with the usual. Review, add to favorites, whatever! Anything would be appreciated. I always love it when people give me a review, since it always makes me feel all fluttery (literally).

So, this is Misha, signing out! :3


End file.
